Mengapa Bintang Terus Bersinar?
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Tanya jawab antara Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sarada. [POV Uchiha Familiy]
1. Chapter 1

**Mengapa Bintang Terus Bersinar?**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **1**

 **Pertanyaan Sasuke kepada Sakura**

 **.**

Hey, Sayang

Kuberi dirimu kecupan malam

Bulan genap terlalu awal untuk bersembunyi

Aku hanya ingin memberimu dekapan sebentar

Sebelum dirimu terbuai dalam dunia misteri

Jika kata-kataku nanti tak dapat terkatakan

Kumohon dengarkan saja dan biarkan mengatakan

Ada banyak perkataan yang hendak kuucapkan

Mencoba mereka dalam hangatnya bisikan

…

Hey, Sayang

Mengapa bintang terus bersinar?

Padahal tiada orang yang memandang

Mengapa dadaku terus berdetak?

Padahal tak ada gunanya jantungku bertik-tak

Mengapa cinta terasa membara?

Padahal tiada kata selain luka

Mengapa tanganmu ada dalam genggamanku?

Padahal kutahu dalam pikiranmu namaku tak kau tahu

Mengapa langkahmu ada di sampingku?

Padahal ada banyak langkah lain yang juga ingin bersamamu

Mengapa kau tak merasa sakit saat aku tiada?

Padahal kuingat kau pernah berkata tak akan lupa

Mengapa tanganmu sulit untuk kujangkau?

Padahal tanganku jelas cukup untuk memelukmu

Mengapa di matamu aku hanya terlihat satu?

Padahal ada dua bola mata yang kau pangku

Mengapa dadamu tak berdegup kencang saat di dekatku?

Padahal katamu kau selalu merindukanku

Mengapa kau tak mau kuajak tertawa?

Padahal di wajahmu masih ada sisa canda

Mengapa kau tak pernah menangis saat kutinggalkan?

Padahal janjimu kau pasti jelas kehilangan

Dan mengapa hidupku masih terasa kacau?

Padahal cahayamu dapat menerangi gulitaku

…

Hey, Sayang

Jangan tidur, ini belum masuk waktu untuk melantur

Rekam dulu kegilaanku yang baru saja berlalu

Jangan abaikan, itu rasanya terlalu sakit saat hendak memandang

Sebelum aku mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan

Berilah aku perkataan yang menjelaskan

Karena sungguh dikatakan jujur tak akan kulawan

Mencoba memaksa hatiku untuk mengucapkan

 **.**

 **DSB (Dan Saatnya Bersambung)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mengapa Bintang Terus Bersinar?**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **2**

 **Jawaban Sakura kepada Sasuke**

 **.**

 _Ne, Anata_

Kubalas dirimu jika memang masih meragukan

Bulan separuh terlalu menyendiri untuk kuajak berdiskusi

Aku hanya akan membicarakan mautnya rayuan

Sebelum dirimu tersesat dan masuk menuju jurang

Jika kata-kataku nanti tak dapat mengatakan

Kumohon jangan pernah berujar "selamat tinggal"

Masih banyak waktuku untuk menyatakan

Mencoba memasang di telinga indahnya suara kutukan

…

 _Ne, Anata_

 _Mengapa bintang terus bersinar?_

Karena malam memang membutuhkan

 _Mengapa dadaku terus berdetak?_

Karena kau masih hidup denganku meski terjarak

 _Mengapa cinta terasa membara?_

Karena hanya dibutuhkan air untuk memadamkannya

 _Mengapa tanganmu ada dalam genggamanku?_

Karena yang kutahu dalam pikiranku hanya ada hatimu

 _Mengapa langkahmu ada di sampingku?_

Karena langkah lain tak senyaman seperti saat denganmu

 _Mengapa kau tak merasa sakit saat aku tiada?_

Karena pada kenyataannya kau masih ada

 _Mengapa tanganmu sulit untuk kujangkau?_

Karena tanganku telah terantai oleh dekapanmu

 _Mengapa di matamu aku hanya terlihat satu?_

Karena satu mataku lagi tak dapat berpaling dari menatap jantungmu

 _Mengapa dadamu tak berdegup kencang saat di dekatku?_

Karena aku sudah terlalu mabuk dan mati rasa sebab pelukanmu

 _Mengapa kau tak mau kuajak tertawa?_

Karena kutahu hidup kita masih penuh dengan warna

 _Mengapa kau tak pernah menangis saat kutinggalkan?_

Karena kutahu kau tak akan pernah meninggalkan

 _Dan mengapa hidupku masih terasa kacau?_

Karena cahayaku berhasil mengaburkan gulitamu

…

 _Ne, Anata_

Aku ingin tidur, jangan ganggu aku dengan pertanyaan yang tak perlu

Sudah kukatakan aku selalu mencintaimu

Jangan mencemaskan, tak ada gunanya kau meributkan

Setelah aku mengatakan kata-kata bujukan

Berilah aku kecupan awal sesuai perjanjian

Karena sungguh sudah kujawab dengan jujur dan bukan mainan

Mencoba memaksa hatiku untuk bersentuhan

 **.**

 **DSB (Dan Saatnya Bersambung)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mengapa Bintang Terus Bersinar?**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **3**

 **Pertanyaan Sarada kepada Sakura**

 **.**

 _Ne_ , Mama

Aku tak pernah menduga, kehidupan ternyata dipenuhi banyak cerita

Ada yang rasanya semanis gula, tapi ada juga yang seperti merica

Serupa dengan kisah Mama dan Papa

Karena bulan yang sedang manja telah terbangun dari tidurnya

Tolong, ijinkan aku untuk menyapa Sang Mutiara Jingga

Akan ada larik-larik yang terus mengudara

Inginnya aku memaksa untuk berbicara

Mengeluhkan setiap prasangka dan sengketa akan kehadiran Papa

…

 _Ne_ , Mama

Mengapa Papa saat ini tidak bersama kita?

Padahal janji kalian katanya akan selalu setia

Mengapa Papa selalu diam ketika kutanya _"ada apa?"_

Padahal dirinya pasti membutuhkan ruang untuk bercerita

Mengapa Papa menyukai tomat dan bukan ceri?

Padahal ceri adalah buah kesukaan Mama sendiri

Mengapa Papa hanya mempunyai satu tangan?

Padahal _"Papa adalah suami sempurna"_ itu yang Mama katakan

Mengapa Papa tidak pernah kulihat memeluk Mama?

Padahal Chocho pernah bercerita jika Papanya sering melakukannya

Mengapa Papa tidak bisa selalu menemani Mama?

Padahal sering kulihat Mama terancam bahaya

Mengapa Papa lebih mementingkan misi dari pada kita berdua?

Padahal ada pepatah yang mengatakan jika harta yang paling berharga adalah keluarga

Mengapa Papa mau melakukan misi berbahaya?

Padahal jika dia tiada kita berdua akan menangisinya

Mengapa Papa tidak seperti Papa yang lainnya?

Padahal Papa sama-sama _shinobi_ -nya

Mengapa Papa tidak kunjung pulang juga?

Padahal Mama jelas sangat merindukannya

Mengapa Papa saat kembali tidak dapat berhenti lebih lama?

Padahal aku juga ingin lebih mengenalnya

Dan mengapa Mama bisa mencintai Papa?

Padahal yang kutahu Papa bukanlah sosok yang sempurna

…

 _Ne_ , Mama

Aku tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka, tapi tolong jawab dengan jujur saja

Dalam pikiranku yang masih belia memang kerap terselimuti beribu bencana

Aku teramat merindukan kebersamaan kita bertiga

Kapan, kapan, dan kapan akan terwujud secara nyata

Sebelum aku berjalan di pagi hari yang mulia

Aku ingin mendengar seluruh kisah Mama dan Papa

Karena ingin kusimpan dalam kenangan berupa bingkai kaca

 **.**

 **DSB (Dan Saatnya Bersambung)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mengapa Bintang Terus Bersinar?**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **4**

 **Jawaban Sakura kepada Sarada**

 **.**

Sarada, Sayang

Kehidupan memang seperti sup yang sering kau buatkan

Ada berbagai bumbu dan bahan yang kau taburkan

Menyatu menjadi seribu kenikmatan saat dimakan

Karena bintang juga telah meninggalkan konstelasinya

Maka lebih baik kita segera bangun untuk melambai kepada Sang Surya

Tidak perlu takut dan cemas karena mendadak banyak bertanya

Mama akan membawamu dalam kisah yang mengharukan dada

Demi membunuh setiap prasangka dan sengketa akan esensi Papa

…

Sarada, Sayang

 _Mengapa Papa saat ini tidak bersama kita?_

Karena cinta dan kasih sayang Papa-lah yang dititipkannya

 _Mengapa Papa selalu diam ketika kutanya_ "ada apa?"

Karena Papa memang tidak memiliki rahasia apa-apa

 _Mengapa Papa lebih menyukai tomat dan bukan ceri?_

Karena rasa tomat tetaplah tomat dan rasa ceri masihlah ceri

 _Mengapa Papa hanya mempunyai satu tangan?_

Karena tangan satunya adalah milik Mama, itulah yang kumaksud kesempurnaan

 _Mengapa Papa tidak pernah kulihat memeluk Mama?_

Karena ada yang lebih istimewa selain saling menebar pesona

 _Mengapa Papa tidak bisa selalu menemani Mama?_

Karena Papa percaya Mama dapat menyelesaikannya

 _Mengapa Papa lebih mementingkan misi dari pada kita berdua?_

Karena keluarga yang sesungguhnya adalah keluarga seluruh desa

 _Mengapa Papa mau melakukan misi berbahaya?_

Karena Papa tidak akan membuat kita berdua menangisinya

 _Mengapa Papa tidak seperti Papa yang lainnya?_

Karena Papa bukanlah _shinobi_ biasa, dia _shinobi_ luar biasa

 _Mengapa Papa tidak kunjung pulang juga?_

Karena cukup cinta darimu untuk mengobati kerinduannya

 _Mengapa Papa saat kembali tidak dapat berhenti lebih lama?_

Karena hanya butuh kau tahu jati dirimu, kau bisa mengenal Papa

 _Dan mengapa Mama bisa mencintai Papa?_

Karena kita saling mencintai itulah yang membuatnya sempurna

…

Sarada, Sayang

Kau bukan hanya sekedar anak Mama dan Papa, kau adalah pengikatnya

Janganlah memikirkan pertanyaan bodoh itu lebih lama

Cukup mengerti dan memahami akan kesejatian diri Papa

Lalu kau pasti dapat merasakan kehadirannya

Meski pun Papa tidak lagi bersama kita berdua

Mama sudah menuturkan kisah usang yang kau minta

Sekarang, ayo kita berjalan menuju keabadian singgahsana

 **.**

 **DSB (Dan Saatnya Bersambung)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mengapa Bintang Terus Bersinar?**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **5**

 **Pertanyaan Sarada kepada Sasuke**

 **.**

 _Ne_ , Papa

Hari yang menyilaukan mata, aku merasa bahagia

Akan sentuhan darimu, Papa

Begitu aku mendambakannya, begitu aku merindukannya

Karena matahari tidak akan pernah pergi dari balik angkasa

Maka kumohon ajaklah aku menuju alam atas sana

Aku ingin mendengar kepakan sayap yang membunyikan cerita

Tentang dongeng yang sejak dulu didendangkan oleh Sang Naga

Melegendakan kisah Papa dan Mama

…

 _Ne_ , Papa

Mengapa Mama kulihat tidak benci dengan kehadiran Papa?

Padahal di malam hari Mama terkadang menangisi keadaannya

Mengapa Mama kulihat tidak benci dengan ketidakhadiran Papa?

Padahal sesosok istri pasti merasakan jika kisah itu menimpanya

Mengapa Mama kulihat tidak pernah sakit karena merindukan Papa?

Padahal hati yang berpisah tentunya memiliki retakan di dalamnya

Mengapa Mama kulihat malah merasa bangga saat Papa pergi?

Padahal sepasang sepatu tidak seharusnya berjalan sendiri-sendiri

Mengapa Mama kulihat tidak pernah mengeluh menjagaku tanpa Papa temani?

Padahal Mama pasti membutuhkan dirimu untuk merawat putrimu ini

Mengapa Mama kulihat bahagia saat menyambut kepulangan Papa?

Padahal kepulanganmu selalu terjadi tanpa disangka-sangka

Mengapa Mama kulihat tidak pernah marah pada Papa?

Padahal dengan singkatnya pertemuanmu dengannya, Mama bisa melampiaskannya

Mengapa Mama kulihat selalu menerima Papa apa adanya?

Padahal meski _shinobi_ hebat, Papa memiliki kekurangan yang pantas untuk didakwa

Mengapa Mama kulihat selalu mengagumi sosok Papa?

Padahal _shinobi_ lainlah yang malah mengagumi pesonanya

Mengapa Mama kulihat tetap tegar saat hanya bisa menatap punggungmu yang berlalu?

Padahal belum cukup kerinduan yang ingin diungkapkannya waktu itu

Mengapa Mama kulihat hanya tersenyum setiap kali kuminta menceritakan kisah Papa sedikit saja?

Padahal kenangannya denganmu pasti tidak hanya sebatas pada gumpalan gula

Dan mengapa Papa bisa mencintai Mama?

Padahal Mama kulihat dulunya adalah seorang gadis biasa

…

 _Ne_ , Papa

Tapi walau aku meracau, terima kasih akan kehadiranmu

Aku sangat, sangat, sangat membutuhkan cintamu

Aku selalu, selalu, selalu mengagumi di setiap langkah kembalimu

Aku begitu, begitu, begitu menantikan desahan nafasmu

Aku terlalu, terlalu, terlalu manja ketika bersamamu

Aku ingin, ingin, ingin memelukmu biar hanya kali satu

Aku adalah Sarada, Papa, dan aku hanya teramat menyayangimu

 **.**

 **DSB (Dan Saatnya Bersambung)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mengapa Bintang Terus Bersinar?**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **6**

 **Jawaban Sasuke kepada Sarada**

 **.**

Hey, Sarada

Tiada yang kutunggu selain ingin berjumpa

Bertumpuk-tumpuk membawa sekeranjang rasa sesak di dada

Begitu sulit aku menyembunyikannya, begitu perih aku merasakannya

Karena telah ada bintang, bulan, dan matahari yang berbicara

Maka aku hanya perlu membawamu untuk menyelaminya

Aku juga ingin mengatakan segalanya secara terbuka

Tanpa ada penghalang lagi di antara kita bertiga

Kuharap kisah usang antara diriku dan Sakura terus terjaga

…

Hey, Sarada

 _Mengapa Mama kulihat tidak benci dengan kehadiran Papa?_

Karena tangisan dari Sakura telah menghapusnya

 _Mengapa Mama kulihat tidak benci dengan ketidakhadiran Papa?_

Karena kesetiaan dari Sakura telah memusnahkannya

 _Mengapa Mama kulihat tidak pernah sakit karena merindukan Papa?_

Karena kita berdua memang berpisah, tapi tidak untuk selamanya

 _Mengapa Mama kulihat malah merasa bangga saat Papa pergi?_

Karena kita berdua saling melengkapi tanpa perlu mencurigai

 _Mengapa Mama kulihat tidak pernah mengeluh menjagaku tanpa Papa temani?_

Karena kata Sakura, _"Aku berjanji akan melakukannya saat kau pergi untuk misi"_

 _Mengapa Mama kulihat bahagia saat menyambut kepulangan Papa?_

Karena tak diduga-duga itulah, kata Sakura, yang menjadikannya bahagia

 _Mengapa Mama kulihat tidak pernah marah pada Papa?_

Karena rasa sayang dan cinta dari Sakura tidak dapat ditakar dengan timbangan belaka

 _Mengapa Mama kulihat selalu menerima Papa apa adanya?_

Karena kami berdua bersama-sama, menjadi sempurna, jadi tak ada lagi cela

 _Mengapa Mama kulihat selalu mengagumi sosok Papa?_

Karena akulah yang sebenarnya lebih dulu mengagumi sosok Sakura

 _Mengapa Mama kulihat tetap tegar saat hanya bisa menatap punggungmu yang berlalu?_

Karena kekuatan dari ikatan, itulah yang aku dan Sakura rasakan

 _Mengapa Mama kulihat hanya tersenyum setiap kali kuminta menceritakan kisah Papa sedikit saja?_

Karena seperti itulah kenyataanya, Sarada, tidak ada lagi rahasia

 _Dan mengapa Papa bisa mencintai Mama?_

Karena bagiku Sakura bukanlah wanita biasa, dia lebih dari sekedar luar biasa

…

Hey, Sarada

Aku tidaklah mengigau, dengan kesungguhan kuucap terima kasih akan kehadiranmu

Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mengerti bagaimana jalan hidupku

Aku selalu, selalu, selalu merindukan masa-masa kebersamaan itu

Aku begitu, begitu, begitu memikirkan masa depanmu

Aku terlalu, terlalu, terlalu gila ketika mencemaskanmu

Aku ingin, ingin, ingin menjagamu dari segala bahaya

Sakura dan Sarada, bagiku hanya kalian berdualah orang yang paling berharga

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
